mahabharatafandomcom-20200222-history
Astika Parva
There are 46 chapters and 1108 verses in this parva. In reply to Saunaka’s question about about the serpent sacrifice of Janamejaya and the reason for not completing it, Ugrasravas narrated the churning of the ocean for nectar, the stories of Kadru and Vinata, and the episode of Parikshit. Then he told about Astika, who stopped the serpent sacrifice. All these form part of this parva. The main reason for Janamejaya’s serpent sacrifice was his father’s death by snake-bite. His minister and Udanka encouraged the king to perform that sacrifice. The efforts to stop it are described in the episode of Astika. Parikshit, the father of Janamejaya was a king of righteous nature. Like his great grand father, he was also fond of hunting. Once while he went on hunting, he became thirsty.He went to sage Samika and asked him about a deer that escaped having been hit by his arrow.The sage, who was keeping the vow of silence, kept quiet. The king got angry and lifted a dead snake with the tip of his bow, and placed it in the neck of the sage. The son of Samika was Sringi. He was spiritually resplendent. While returning home with the permission of his preceptor, he was informed by a hemit friend Krisa about the dead snake placed round the neck of his father. Raged with fury,he took water into his hand and pronounced a curse that Parikshit would be dead bitten by the serpent Takshaka within a week. Then he came to his father and told him what had happened. Then Samika advised his son on the greatness of forgiveness and said to him: “Son, you have acted wrongly by your imprudence. We shall not curse the king.” But Sringi could not accept his father’s words. Then Samika warned Parikshit about the curse through his disciple Goramukha. The king made all arrangements to guard himself from Takshaka. Kadru and Vinata were the wives of Kasyapa. Kadru was the mother of the serpents. Once they laid a wager on the colour of the horse Ucchaisravas that was born at the time of the churning of the milky ocean. In order to win the bet, Kadru asked her sons to resort to cheating. Some of them agreed. But some others did not. Kadru said those who did not agree would perish in the serpent sacrifice of Janamejaya. Vinata who lost the bet became Kadru’s servant. Two sons Aruna and Garuda were born to her. Garuda wanted to release his mother from the bonded labour. He became strong by eating an elephant and a tortoise as advised by his father Kasyapa. Then he snatched nectar from heaven, gave it to the serpents and obtained the release of his mother. The serpents who were cursed by their mother thought of ways to escape from the curse. Advised by the serpent Elaputra, Vasuki performed the marriage of his sister Jaratkaru with sage Jaratkaru. Astika was the son of the Jaratkarus. He made Janamejaya stop the serpent sacrifice. Parikshit made all arrangements to save himself from Takshaka. A Brahmin name Kasyapa started for Hastinapura to save the king from the deadly poison of Takshaka. But the latter offered money to him and sent him back. On the seventh day of Sringi’s curse, Parikshit was killed by the poison of Takshaka.On knowing this, Janamejaya, the son of Parikshit performed the serpent sacrifice. The serpent sacrifice occupies an important place in the Mahabharata..Summary by Rashtriya Sanskrit Vidyapeetha References Category:Adi Parva